


He’s my husband

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and potential smut, I don’t even know, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: Hello weary traveler, it appears you have stumbled upon my FanFiction of wonderful (not really) imagination.It’s just another run of the mill Klance fake relationship Au, but you know. With a bit of a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this is slightly different than your regular fake relationship fic. How so? Well read on, or read the tags.

It’s an interesting mission to say the least. Lance honestly was a little surprised to learn that they would be visiting a planet like the Kalukari for an alliance meeting. The Kalukari were thousands of years behind in their development, even compared to Earth, and were still using bows and arrows with flint tips. It served them well though because they too still had what Earth called Gorilla war tactics so the Galra hadn’t been able to invade yet.

After they had arrived at the planet and met with the ambassadors it surprised Lance when the princess gave them free reign to just wander, not that it wasn’t a nice break from all the stuffy politics - that was Allura’s strong suite not his. But when he met and spoke with the inhabitants of the planet he was shocked to find he was practically worshipped here. The planet was very keen on marksmanship so Lances natural ability and skill were very highly valued on the Kalukari planet. Though Lance appreciated all the kindness and respect he got from the Aliens it would of been much better if the arachnid like people of the planet weren’t so...forward...with him.

****

“So Princess Allura I hear that you have a skilled marksman in your possession, as you are aware, we Kalukari hold those with exceptional marksmanship in very high regards.”

Lance feels his fists twitch underneath the table, where they are in his lap, the others may not catch the direction the king is headed in, but Lance had spent enough time being hounded by both female and male members of the Kalukari race to understand exactly what that emphasis means. He knows he has to stop himself because he can feel a snear trying to cover his features but that smile that Allura sends his shows so much pride that he makes sure he stops.

Allura is always stressing that they need to make a good impression so this is probably making her feel exatic, if only Lance could feel the same way.

”Yes,” she gestures to him and Lance flashes a smile to the king and the ladies and lords in waiting an award winning smile as best he can without letting the malice sleep into his eyes. He just wants to shut Allura up right now, but knows it would raise suspicions and maybe it was only the ordinary citizens that held such interesting views. “Our Blue Paladin, Lance, is an exceptional marksman. What’s your record now on the simulator Lance? Level ten?”

He wants to just nod, but before he can Shiro speaks up and for all the wonderful things Shiro does for him and the team Lance really wants to throttle the Black Paladin right now. “Actually Princess, Lance here actually reached level twenty five yesterday in training. Didn’t you Sharpshooter?”

Oh does he want to wrap his gloved hands around Shiro’s neck right now. Of course, he loves getting praise, he came from a big family you always had to do a little extra to get any significant attention so really he should be preening under the attention and praise.but he isn’t. Because he can see those beady little eyes widen slightly at the nickname and he can just tell that it doesn’t mean anything good when the king shifts.

”Yeah Shiro. Level Twenty five. Didn’t think I would actually get that far, I mean I’m not that great.” His throat is dry and he really just wants the attention off of him.

”What do you mean man? Even Shiro can only get to Level twenty! And you’re also learning how to use your Bayard as a sword as well. Don’t put yourself down dude!”

Okay now he’s staring to compile a list of people he really wants to kill now and at this rate Voltron isn’t going to be able to form.

Allura gives him the most comforting smile she can and it reminds him of his Mamá’s for a few seconds before the Princess and the King continue their political talks. Everybody starts to eat again but Lance can’t. His stomach just won’t settle at all. And just looking at the food still moving on the plate is about to make him throw up anyway.

”Hey you okay?” It’s a whisper but he hears it. He glances to his right to see Keith leaning forward on the table, appearing to be picking out food for his plate but it’s also clear that it’s to make the conversation inconspicuous.

”Yeah I’m fine dude.” He really wants to say otherwise, really wants to turn round and say ‘Hey actually, the aliens have been very explicit about trying to get me in bed with the, because they think I have some sort of superior genes that allow me to be such a good shot and it’s making me really uncomfortable.’ but, he doesn’t. Because Keith will probably laugh at him, or tell him that it was his own fault for flirting so much. And it would probably make him laugh which would make him feel better but he also can’t because he can see the way those eyes are following their lips as they speak, lip reading. They were spying on them.

Lance leans back in his chair slightly, Keith doing the same even offering him a piece of food and he can tell the rest of the team are also keeping a close eye on them as well because they never get along this well for this long.

”It’s been a rather long day hasn’t it?” // ‘We can talk this way.’

Keith knows something wrong, Lance can tell. He wouldn’t of initiated code speak otherwise.

”You could say that, hey did you hurt your shoulder earlier by the way? I saw that swing go a little too wide when we were on the ground.” // ‘Somethings really bothering me, but I can’t say it aloud.’

Keith knows exactly what he’s talking about and he can see the team clock in on what’s going on. They had all made a code to use in situations like this (granted situations like this weren’t generally considered, and it was more if they were captured by the galra) and right now Lance is trying to get it through that he is being made really uncomfortable by something.

”Yeah actually, are you okay though? I thought I saw a galra shoot at you?” // ‘What’s wrong?’

”Nah, they can’t get me. Seems like you care for me after all mullet.” // ‘It’s complicated.’

”As if.” // ‘Tell me later?’

”Yes you do. I can just tell.” // ‘Yeah, okay. Later.’

”Princess, I have an offer I would like you to consider.”

There’s the bile again. He had been so focused on talking to Keith he hadn’t felt the sickening feeling leave him, but there it was all over again. Turning back to face the King, Lance feels Keith’s hand quickly squeeze his under the table and when he glances at him from the corner of his eye he finds him looking dead ahead.

“Yes? King Jamaluma?”

”In our culture, you might be unaware, it is important for people to meet those that are best compatible to them, to ensure that they are happy and can produce healthy offspring. And we would like for your Blue Paladin to be apart of the next ceremony.” There was a silence for a few seconds and then a loud ruckus erupted and Lance in his entire life has never wanted to turn into a puddle of goo more than in this one moment.

A loud clap from Allura shouts up all the Paladins and the Kalukari take that as a cue to also be quiet. Allura starts to question what exactly they mean by that, and Lance really would love to be so ignorant but oh does he know. And besides he can’t even hear anything Allura is asking. He feels his head spinning and oh god that’s breakfast crawling up his throat when he feels Shiro’s human hand on his shoulder and the older man asking him if he’s okay. All he can do is nod. And then a loud voice that he really doesn’t expect is shouting.

”Lance can’t take part in your mating ceremony!” Why does Keith almost sound angry? Lance would love to revel in the fact that Keith was defending him. But he’s also confused. His eyes are working again now and he can see Shiro looking really worried. He takes in a tentative breath and oh thank god, his food goo is not coming back up.

“Lance? Lance buddy come on speak to me.”

”Good. I’m good.”

It’s shaken and he knows Shiro doesn’t believe him for a second but he lets him see what’s going on and he’s shocked to see Keith stood up, hands on the table as he’s shouting very angry words in the Kings face.

”Humans don’t follow your traditions and it isn’t what we do! Unlike your people we don’t have somebody else decide who they end up with! You will not use Lance as a way of- of- breeding!”

He can see Allura is torn between agreeing with the Red Paladin and just plain telling him to shut up before he gets them all killed.

”And who are you to decide whether or not the Blue Paladin joins us in our mating ceremony. If you are so insistent that it is not our decision.”

He can see the way Keith tenses and he pushes himself off of the chair now, surpsiing everyone. And when Shiro tries to grab his arm to get him to sit down he bats his arm away. Standing next to Keith he sees all eyes on him and he can hear the confused noise Pidge make sure when he grabs Keith’s hand and says: “He gets to tell you that because, in your terms, he’s my mate.” 


	2. So I didn't mean it THAT way, but we can't back down now can we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So perhaps, hiding their relationship from the team wasn't the best idea, but in all honesty, Keith and Lance HAD wanted to tell them. Just...not like this.

Keith feels extremely flustered when the words leave Lance's mouth.

'Mate'. That's such a diverse word and he only really has three examples to go by, two of which are the exact same. The Kalukari and Animal kingdom version, in which a mate was a genetically beneficial sexual partner chosen to guarantee the best possible offspring. And then the Galra version that he had heard Kolivan speaking about sometimes, in which a mate was a life long partner that was bound to you through both mutual romantic affection but also through some sort of old custom that had gone almost extinct. Both versions were enough to make Keith's face go aflame and honestly he doesn't really mind the second version.

"The red paladin is your what!?"

It really annoys him though, when he breaks back to reality from what admittedly was the damn best five second day dream of his life. The Kalukari are angry - obviously - but they're also sceptical and the obvious lack of support from the other paladins is obviously not helping so in what he can only call a moment of complete foolhardiness he looks the King right in the eye in a way that he can tell has Allura mentally killing him, and out right asks:

"Do you want me to prove it then, if you don't believe us?"

It's very obvious, at least to Keith, that the King doesn't believe them for a second. So when the Arachnid man waves an arm dismissively but with an obvious air of superiority and challenge and half heartedly declares that 'if he must', Keith does not hold back. He removes his hand from Lance's, instead wrapping it around his waist, pulling the Cuban boy flush against him and with a single _tiny_ nod from Lance, he leans forward and essentially starts to make out with his boyfriend at the dinner table of a political meeting. Definitely a story for the ages. Because when he pulls away and looks the king in the eye he can see the anger just _consuming_ the guy and it feels so good to be able to piss him off. 

****

To be honest, Keith expected getting kicked off of the planet, maybe thrown in a dungeon. Again, that was him being honest with himself. If he was being delusional he would of said he expected the high society of Kalukari to back off. Strangely enough, it was a variation of the delusional option that occurred after his mini make out with Lance.

He could practically see every older brother instinct in Shiro's body vibrate at the thought of two of his team mates, or 'space family' as Hunk had affectionately called them, dating without telling anybody. But he could also see the gears turning in Allura's mind. The Princess was a very intelligent person and didn't take too long to get them out of a stick situation, when she wasn't mentally short circuited which his and Lance's performance had apparently managed to do. Hunk and Pidge were no better gaping like fish, but Lance was perfectly normal, if not happier?

But he had to admit, he couldn't help the little smirk that crawled up onto his lips when he saw both the lord's and ladies of the court sending him dirty looks, as if he didn't deserve to hold the blue paladin in his arms. Keith already knew that, he was lucky to have Lance (though Lance always told him that it was the reverse) but did it feel good to just show off for once. To just show somebody that he **was** in fact lucky enough to have the amazing Cuban sharpshooter as his boyfriend. If he wasn't so keen on keeping his stoic look he was sure he would of ran laps around the castle practically shouting that he was Lance's boyfriend.

"As you can see your highness, the blue paladin is unable to partake in your mating ceremony, though I must apologize for his mate's rash behaviour. Our red paladin is rather impulsive and is known to harshly protect things he holds dear to him. So I hope you can forgive him for his, perhaps, rude interruption to your offer, he was simply worried about his partner, as I have learnt on Earth their culture is different to yours. They only have intercourse with their selected mate. And it is a great offense to perform such an act with another."

He really wants to nod and thank Allura for so much, but he knows it would just raise suspicion. So he instead just looks forward and doesn’t break eye contact with the King as he seems to look them over and he relaxes instantly, confusing Keith.

”Ah. The two of you are in a committed relationship yes?”

Not really in the way the Kalukari are thinking but in Human terms, Yeah, Keith would say they were in a committed relationship, but he isn’t so keen on answering the question because of the cultural differences in that question, but before he can even say anything, Lance is answering with yes and it makes a happy and jubilant smile appear on the Kings face and all the High society at the table look like they had just been smacked in the face and if he was stretching it, Keith would say they even looked guilty.

”Paladins, you must forgive me and my friends!” The tone is different and looking to the side he can see how relaxed Lance seems. Lance was always better at reading the situation than he was so hopefully that meant that he wasn’t picking up on the right vibes if Lance seemed okay with the situation.

”You see we thought that the Blue Paladin wasn’t even being courted never mind in a committed relationship! We never would of mentioned such an offer if we were aware of the circumstances between the red and blue Paladins! Truly you must let us make it up to you!”

Keith really doesn’t like the sound of that, but this time it’s Allura who breaks into the conversation.

”Your Highness you needn’t do such a thing. It was a simple misunderstanding.”

”No, no. Princess. It is fine, we Kalukari have standards for how we treat people and if we have offended guests as we have now it is of the upmost importance that we show the guests how truly kind we can be. Because of that, I again, wish to invite the Blue Paladin to our ceremony but this time with his mate joining him.”


End file.
